Marvel Animated Universe
The Marvel Animated Universe (MAU) is a fan term for cartoons based on Marvel Comics characters that share some continuity. The Marvel Animated Universe started in 1992 and ended in 2000 and consists of eight different television series. Television series *X-Men: The Animated Series (1992 - 1997) *Fantastic Four: The Animated Series (1994 - 1996) *Iron Man: The Animated Series (1994 - 1996) *Spider-Man: The Animated Series (1994 - 1998) *The Incredible Hulk (1996 - 1997) *Silver Surfer: The Animated Series (1998) *Spider-Man: Unlimited (1999 - 2001) *The Avengers: United They Stand (1999 - 2000) Continuity errors 1.Continuity error: ' In Night of the Lizard (1994), Spider-Man mentions the the Defenders. However, Hulk does not meet Doctor Strange until Mind Over Anti-Matter (1997) :1.'Solution: ' Night of the Lizard takes place after Mind Over Anti-Matter. 2. '''Continuity error: ' Scarlet Spider was created in an alternate reality but appears in the episode Nightmare in Green of Fantastic Four: The Animated Series and One Man's Worth, Part I of X-Men: The Animated Series which is part of the mainstream universe. : 2.'Solution: ' There is more than one Scarlet Spider. The one shown in Fantastic Four and X-Men is from the mainstreme universe while the one that appears in the Spider-Man: The Animated Series is from an alternate reality. 3.'''Continuity error: In The Fantastic Four episode To Battle a Living Planet (1995), She-Hulk is shown as a member of the Avengers. However, in The Incredible Hulk episode, Doomed (1996) showed Jennifer Walters becoming She-Hulk. :3.Solution: The episode Doomed takes place before To Battle a Living Planet. 4.Continuity error: In the X-Men episode, Repo Man (1993), Sasquatch is a member of Alpha Flight. However, in The Incredible Hulk episode, Man to Man, Beast to Beast (1996), Walter Langkowski turns himself into Sasquatch for the first time. :4.Solution: Man to Man, Beast to Beat takes place before Repo Man. 5.Continuity error: Vision is shown as a member of the Avengers in the Fantastic Four episode To Battle a Living Planet (1995) but is first created by Ultron in the Avengers: United They Stand episode Avengers Assemble, Part I (1999). :5.Solution: Avengers Assemble Part 1 & 2 takes place before To Battle a Living Planet. 6.Continuity error: At the end of Secret Wars, Part III: Doomed, Madame Web returns Captain America to the vortex but in Fantastic Four and Avengers: United They Stand, Captain America is free from the vortex and a member of the Avengers. :6.Solution: Sometime after the events of Secret Wars, Part III: Doomed, the Avengers free Captain America from the vortex and he joins the team. 7.Continuity error: At the end of the episode Carnage, Venom and Carnage are trapped in another dimension. However, in Spider-Man: Unlimited it is stated that they were being held captive by S.H.I.E.L.D. :7.Solution: Venom and Carnage somehow escape the portal and are captured by S.H.I.E.L.D. 8.Continuity error: In the episode Hulk Buster (1996) from Iron Man: The Animated Series, Tony Stark and Bruce Banner do not know each other personally. However, in Helping Hand, Iron Fist (1996) of the Incredible Hulk series Tony Stark and Bruce Banner are good friends. :8.Solution: Helping Hand, Iron Fist takes place after Hulk Buster. The Silver Surfer series takes place in a totally different reality from the other seven shows. Timeline If you don't go by air dates it is possible to create a streamline continuity between all the shows despite all of the series being created by different people. Some episodes could take place around the same time. *The Origin of the Fantastic Four, Part One (Fantastic Four: TAS) *The Origin of the Fantastic Four, Part Two (Fantastic Four: TAS) *Now Comes the Sub-Mariner Fantastic Four: TAS) *Incursion of the Skrulls (Fantastic Four: TAS) *The Silver Surfer and the Coming of Galactus, Part One (Fantastic Four: TAS) *The Silver Surfer and the Coming of Galactus, Part Two (Fantastic Four: TAS) *Super Skrull (Fantastic Four: TAS) *The Mask of Doom, Part One (Fantastic Four: TAS) *The Mask of Doom, Part Two (Fantastic Four: TAS) *The Mask of Doom, Part Three (Fantastic Four: TAS) *Mole Man (Fantastic Four: TAS) *Behold the Negative Zone (Fantastic Four: TAS) *The Silver Surfer and the Return of Galactus (Fantastic Four: TAS) *Return of the Beast, Part 1 (The Incredible Hulk) *Return of the Beast, Part 2 (The Incredible Huulk) *Raw Power (The Incredible Hulk) *Helping Hand, Iron Fist (The Incredible Hulk) *Innocent Blood (The Incredible Hulk) *Man to Man, Beast to Best (The Incredible Hulk) *Doomed (The Incredible Hulk) *Fantastic Fortitude (The Incredible Hulk) *Mortal Bounds (The Incredible Hulk) *And the Wind Cries. . . Wendigo! (The Incredible Hulk) *Darkness and Light, Part I (The Incredible Hulk) *Darkness and Light, Part II (The Incredible Hulk) *Darkness and Light, Part III (The Incredible Hulk) *Hulk of a Different Color (The Incredible Hulk) *Down Memory Lane (The Incredible Hulk) *Mind Over Anti-Matter (The Incredible Hulk) *They Call Me Mr. Fixit (The Incredible Hulk) *Fashion Warriors (The Incredible Hulk) *Hollywood Rocks (The Incredible Hulk) *The Lost Village (The Incredible Hulk) *Mission: Incredible (The Incredible Hulk) *Night of the Lizard (Spider-Man: TAS) *The Sting of the Scorpion (Spider-Man: TAS) *The Spider Slayer (Spider-Man: TAS) *The Return of the Spider Slayer (Spider-Man: TAS) *Doctor Octopus: Armed and Dangerous (Spider-Man: TAS) *The Inhuman Saga, Part I: And the Wind Cries Medusa (Fantastic Four: TAS) *The Inhuman Saga, Part II: The Inhumans Among Us (Fantastic Four: TAS) *The Inhuman Saga, Part III: Beware the Hidden Land (Fantastic Four: TAS) *Hydro-Man (Spider-Man: TAS) *Six Forgotten Warriors, Chapter I (Spider-Man: TAS) *Six Forgotten Warriors, Chapter II: Unclaimed Legacy (Spider-Man: TAS) *Six Forgotten Warriors, Chapter III: Secrets of the Six (Spider-Man: TAS) *Six Forgotten Warriors, Chapter IV: The Six Fight Again (Spider-Man: TAS) *Six Forgotten Warriors, Chapter V: The Price of Heroism (Spider-Man: TAS) *The Return of Hydro Man, Part I (Spider-Man: TAS) *The Return of Hydro Man, Part II (Spider-Man: TAS) *Nightmare in Green (Fantastic Four: TAS) *Secret Wars, Chapter I: Arrival (Spider-Man: TAS) *Secret Wars, Chapter II: The Gauntlet of the Red Skull (Spider-Man: TAS) *Secret Wars, Chapter III: Doomed (Spider-Man: TAS) *Avengers Assemble, Part I (Avengers: United They Stand) *Avengers Assemble, Part II (Avengers: United They Stand) *Kang (Avengers: United They Stand) *Comes a Swordsman (Avengers: United They Stand) *Remnants (Avengers: United They Stand) *Command Decision (Avengers: United They Stand) *To Rule Atlantis (Avengers: United They Stand) *Shooting Stars (Avengers: United They Stand) *What a Vision Has to Do (Avengers: United They Stand) *Egg-streme Vengeance (Avengers: United They Stand) *The Sorceress's Apprentice (Avengers: United They Stand) *Earth and Fire, Part I (Avengers: United They Stand) *Earth and Fire, Part II (Avengers: United They Stand) *To Battle the Living Planet (Fantastic Four: TAS) *Doomsday (Fantastic Four: TAS) *World's Apart, Part One (Spider-Man: Unlimited) *World's Apart, Part Two (Spider-Man: Unlimited) *Where Evil Nests (Spider-Man: Unlimited) *Deadly Choices (Spider-Man: Unlimited) *Steel Cold Heart (Spider-Man: Unlimited) *Enter the Hunter1 (Spider-Man: Unlimited) *Cry Vulture (Spider-Man: Unlimited) *Ill-Met By Moonlight (Spider-Man: Unlimited) *Sustenance (Spider-Man: Unlimited) *Matters of the Heart (Spider-Man: Unlimited) *One is the Loneliest Number (Spider-Man: Unlimited) *Sins of the Fathers (Spider-Man: Unlimited) *Destiny Unleashed, Part One (Spider-Man: Unlimited) Alternate reality *The Origin of the Silver Surfer, Part One (Silver Surfer: TAS) *The Origin of the Silver Surfer, Part Two (Silver Surfer: TAS) *The Origin of the Silver Surfer, Part Three''' (Silver Surfer: TAS)' *The Planet of Dr. Moreau '(Silver Surfer: TAS)' *Learning Curve, Part One '(Silver Surfer: TAS)' *Learning Curve, Part Two '(Silver Surfer: TAS)' *Innervisions ('Silver Surfer: TAS)' *Antibody '(Silver Surfer: TAS)' *Second Foundation '(Silver Surfer: TAS)' *Radical Justice '(Silver Surfer: TAS)' *The Forever War '(Silver Surfer: TAS)' *Return to Zenn-La '(Silver Surfer:TAS)' *The End of Eternity, Part One '(Silver Surfer: TAS)''' Alternate realities According to various websites the different series take place in different realities. *Earth-92131 **Spider-Man: The Animated Series **X-Men: The Animated Series *Earth-534834 **Iron Man: The Animated Series **Fantastic Four: The Animated Series **The Incredible Hulk *Earth-634962 **Silver Surfer: The Animated Series *Earth-751263 **Spider-Man: Unlimited *Earth-730784 **The Avengers: United They Stand *Earth-39811 **Home of the six arm Spider-Man *Earth-11983 **Home of Octo-Spidey *Earth-31198 **Home of the silver armor Spider-Man *Earth-98311 **Home of Scarlet Spider and Spider-Carnage *Earth-38119 **Home of Stan Lee and the Spider-Man actor *Earth-31393 **Home of Bishop and the Days of Future Past timeline (Erased from timeline) *Earth-13393 **Alternate future that Cable hails from *Earth-121193 **Alternate reality where Apocalypse released a plague (Erased from timeline) *Earth-121893 **Bishop gets a plague free timeline without Sentinel domination, and Cabel gets a reality almost identical to his original one, except that the plague was stopped *Earth-95099 **An alternate timeline where humans and mutants were at war. Earth-95099 replaced Earth-92131. (Erased from timeline) *Earth-961116 **Fictional universe created to tell children fairy tales *Earth-0 **A reality very similar to Earth-92131 but with major differences in the timeline. Gallery 78979786978.jpg| X-Men: The Animated Series 789789967987.jpg| Fantastic Four: The Animated Series (Season one title card) 689789797.jpg| Fantastic Four: The Animated Series (Season two title card) 76898976789.jpeg| Iron Man: The Animated Series (Season one title card) 68978768976.PNG| Iron Man: The Animated Series (Season two title card) 6758586586.jpg| Spider-Man: The Animated Series 789789768789.jpg| The Incredible Hulk (Season one title card) 6789678987978.PNG| The Incredible Hulk and She-Hulk (Season two title card) 68978967989.PNG| Silver Surfer 5676575456.PNG| Spider-Man: Unlimited 689877898.PNG| The Avengers: United They Stand MAU Series Intros Category:A-Z